This invention relates to a damper hinge construction and, more particularly, to a damper hinge construction which may be formed operable in a single direction or identically in opposite directions. Even more specifically, the present invention involves various improvements which, when operable in concert, provide a vastly superior damper hinge form. Due to specific formations, the hinge is slowed in movement or dampened by approaching part surfaces and is stopped by part stepped interfering surfaces, all while the main hinge movement is guided through preferably closely joined abutted surfaces.
Various prior damper hinge constructions have heretofore been provided, none of which have satisfied the superior structure of the present invention. For instance, there are many prior hinge constructions which have included damper means thereon for retarding or slowing the hinge rotor movement, particularly approaching the closed position. Certain have been provided with short sections of approaching the closed position which gradually retard the movement of the gas or liquid around the rotor for ultimately slowing down and stopping the rotor, and there are even hinges which retard the gas or liquid movement from the beginning with progressively increasing force to even more greatly retard the overall rotor movement. However, none of the prior constructions have combined the various features of construction such that various features come into play on a combined basis.